


Motorozni igenis jó

by BGitti



Category: Novellák
Genre: Multi
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGitti/pseuds/BGitti





	Motorozni igenis jó

Úgy tarják a motorozás a szabadság érzését adja vissza. Már annak, aki nem retteg tőle. Azoknak inkább a pokol.

Bár nem születtem vadnak, de nagyon szeretek motorozni. Hogy szabadság érzése lenne? Nem tudom. Talán inkább a felszabadultság jutna eszembe.

Ahhoz tudnám hasonlítani, amikor a tél után, a tavasz beköszöntével először hagyjuk otthon a télikabátot. Érezzük a tavaszt a bőrünkön, az orrunkban; szinte harapni lehet.

Vagy amikor a fülledt nyári éjszaka után napfelkeltekor megcsap a nyitott ablakon keresztül egy frissítő szellő és hirtelen jóleső lúdbőrözés közepette keresünk valami takarót.

Szóval így vagyok én a motorozással.

Úgy kezdődött, hogy egy kedves gyerekkori jóbarátom mögé ülhettem fel először. Tizenpár éves voltam és mindig is a fiús dolgokat szerettem.

Erre is tisztán emlékszem, és rögtön szerelembe estem. Nagyon izgamas volt.

Sok idő telt el, míg megvettem első motoromat. Nem értettem hozzá technikailag, de ez nem zavart. Vezetni szerettem.

Akkor még nem tudtam, hogy a felszabadultság érzés egy sor döntéssel jár. De hát ezt is jelenti a motorozás.

Eleve azzal kezdjük, hogy eldöntjük bevállaljuk-e az utat zuhogó esőben. Az időjárás app amúgy is csak 20%-ra tippeli a zápor valószínűségét, tehát ez egyértelmű. Egyrészt nem vagyunk cukorból, másrészt úgysem felettünk esik az a nyári zápor. Vagy de. Mintha egy, apró felhő követne és áztatna hazáig.

Szerencsére javarészt sima útjaim voltak. Lassan megismertem a motoros társadalmat. Egyik végén a rémisztő, fogaskerék-halálfej tetoválással, a semmiből chopperrel előbukkanó pasas, aki angyali hangon köszön “Hello”-t a pirosnál mellettem.

Másik végén a teljesen leharcolt kisrobogón közekedő pizzafutár, akinek dobozába beférne az egész motor maga. Széles a spektrum, de egy dolog közös: köszönünk egymásnak.

Nem kétséges, hogy a nyár az igazi a motorosoknak. Amikor beköszönt az ősz, még elkeseredetten próbálunk kapaszkodni a felszabadultságunkba: “csak még egy napot … nincs olyan hideg”.

Van egy kedvenc jelenetem a Harry és Sally című filmben, amin mindig nevetnem kell, amikor eszembe jut. Ez persze elég random helyeken történik. Biztos mindenki ismeri a magunkon röhögés esetét nyilvános helyeken. Nem lehet abbahagyni.

Szóval a jelenetben Sally viszi saját autójával Harryt, aki épp szőlőt eszik az anyósülésen. A szőlőmagot, ahogy megszokta, egy magabiztos, elegans mozdulattal az autó ablakán köpi ki. Majd leengedi az ablakot.

Fergeteges jelenet, imádom.

És ez jutott eszembe a minap is, amikor egy motoros társam hajtott keresztül az úton, miközben két utcányira is jól hallhatóan tüsszentett.

Láttam azt az elszánt kézmozdulatot, amivel próbálta a sisakját felnyitni.

Bár ilyen velem még nem történt, de az biztos, hogy a légzéstechnikám határozottan javult mióta hűvösben is motorozok.

Az első tanulság az volt, hogy lecsukott sisakban, reggel, induláskor nem veszünk egy nagy levegőt és mondjuk hangosan “Hű, de hideg van!”, mert takaríthatjuk a plexit a párától.

Vannak sikeres próbálkozásaim rövid levegővel, lassan kifújóssal, és simán csak benntartóssal is. Végül csak felnyitom a plexit és hagyom, hogy a friss, csípős levegő tegye a dolgát és arcomra fagyassza a mosolyom.

Ezt már tavaszig le nem vakarom.


End file.
